A known motor includes a stator having an outer frame supported by a base through a filler (hereinafter referred to as “vibration isolating member”). The base has coils thereon and a rotor is rotatably supported adjacent the base.
Since the outer frame of the stator is supported by the base through the vibration isolating member, an electromagnetic vibrating force transmitted from the coils via the base to the outer frame (i.e., the stator) is reduced by the vibration isolating member to thereby reduce a noise of the motor. Such a known motor is disclosed in, e.g., JP 9-201023.
For the motor disclosed in JP 9-201023, the vibration isolating member supports the outer frame of the stator in order to reduce the electromagnetic vibrating force of the stator. Thus, the vibration isolating member is large in size to conform to the outer frame of the stator. The large size of the vibration isolating member causes difficulty in reducing the size and cost of the motor. From this point, the motor has room for improvement.